Episode 6061 (13th January 2020)
Plot Mick claims the hotel booking by Linda was a mistake, but Shirley is not fooled. Peggy keeps crying and Louise thinks something is wrong with her; she wants to take her to hospital but is dissuaded by Bex, who agrees to look after her for a few hours. Billy keeps a close eye on Honey's eating habits. Shirley encourages Mick to talk to Linda about the booked hotel room. Leo is surprised to find Kat on Whitney's stall. Kat and Kush degrade Leo as Bex and Dotty pass. Dotty finds Leo attractive. Martin's concerns for Louise grow. Whitney keeps a document on Leo's stalking activities and notes he has phoned her 53 times. Jean tells Habiba that Mo is turning 50 and pays her to put on a show for her. Callum returns to the Square and visits Ben. They have sex in the portakabin. Mick asks Linda about the hotel room booked on New Year's Eve, confusing her as she does not remember going to a hotel. Callum tells Ben he missed him and has heard what happened with Keanu and Sharon. Ben's mood around Callum quickly changes. Sonia bears good and bad new for Martin - the man he ran over is conscious. Martin wants to talk to him but Sonia will not let him. She offers to find out what he knows instead. Linda cries as the hotel confirms she was there on New Year's Eve with a man. She promises Mick she would never cheat on him and then fears she was sexually assaulted. Ben lashes out at a fearful and tearful Louise, warning her that if she says anything they will all go down together. Kathy agrees to make a 50th birthday cake for Mo. Habiba jokingly considers crowdfunding to get Mo Botox. Honey is reminded it has been six weeks since she and Adam broke up. Linda and Mick visit a sexual health clinic to check Linda over. Honey steals a pregnancy test when Ash finds her in the pharmacy. Leo is determined to prove his innocence but will not be listened to. Bex confides in Lisa that Louise needs help. Sonia talks to George, the man Martin ran over. He scares Sonia when he tells her he knows one of the men involved in the hit-and-run was called Martin. Louise is convinced Peggy thinks she is a bad mum. She goes to smother Peggy with a cushion but is stopped by Lisa. Linda is hurt when Mick takes home condoms given to him by the sexual health nurse. She locks herself in the bathroom and downs vodka she has hidden. Louise tells Lisa that Keanu is dead and it is all her fault. Cast Regular cast *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Leo King - Tom Wells *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White (Uncredited) *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Watson - Jack Bennett *Receptionist - Phillipa Flynn Locations *The Queen Victoria - Cellar and upstairs flat *Square Dealz *18 Albert Square - Kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Walford East *Pharmacy *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living/dining room *Walford General Hospital - Ward *Unknown sexual health clinic Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Shirley urges Mick to confront Linda about the hotel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,932,673 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes